


Man up

by hatebeat



Series: Putting the gears in motion [25]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connecticut, 1988 - He's young and stupid and gang means family and Nathan is one of them even if he doesn't always condone their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man up

"--unno 'bout that, but that's what they said."

Nathan dropped his backpack with a thunk just inside the door and glanced around the room with a scowl, but the only two he found himself scowling at were Cutter and Pi. He lifted his hand in greeting, and they nodded to him, but didn't otherwise acknowledge him as he came into the room.

"Huh, interesting, interesting. When?"

"Jay an' Pusher supposed to be bringing her in in like an hour or so."

Nathan pulled open the fridge a little bit too forcefully. He was always fucking starving after school. He stared blankly at what was in there for a good minute, though, indecisive.

"How 'bout it, River? You in?" 

Nathan straightened up when he heard his 'name'. He glanced over his shoulder, questioningly.

"Yeah, 'bout time this kid got some action. 'Bout time you became a man."

Nathan looked between the two of them, hand still gripping the refrigerator door. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked slowly.

"Got a uh, a new initiate tonight. Feisty little Filipina bitch." A smirk cracked over Pi's lips.

"Gonna break her in good," Cutter added, lighting a cigarette.

Nathan said nothing, just looked back into the fridge. He was fucking hungry.

 

Mick and Sparks had joined them by the time the front door swung open over an hour and a half later, and even though they were all laughing and chatting by then, Nathan hadn't stopped thinking about what Pi and Cutter had said, not for a second. In the door frame was Jay, pulling a young, shirtless girl over the threshold by one of her tits. Nathan couldn't see her face; it was covered with a bag. Behind her, Pusher's fists held her arms tightly behind her back.

"'Bout time," Cutter said, stabbing his cigarette out and getting to his feet. 

"Clear the fuckin' table," Jay commanded, and Cutter and Mick shoved off the ashtray and the rest of the clutter in time for Pusher to knock the struggling girl flat on the table on her stomach. Her covered head ended up right by Nathan's knee. He just stared down at her, unflinching even as she jerked back against her captor.

It was Sparks who surprised Nathan. Like, he thought maybe she'd go easy on another girl. But maybe that was stupid.

"Well, well, let's see what we've got here." Sparks got to her feet with a wicked smirk and rubbed the girl's head through the bag, slowly pulling it up to reveal a face stained with streaks of dark makeup. She dropped the bag to the floor carelessly, like it was something disgusting, and for a moment the smaller girl looked up into Sparks' eyes as if she were about to be saved. But only for a moment, because Sparks laughed, just laughed at her, and then spat in her face.

Nathan didn't look away, though, when the girl's pleading eyes turned on him. He remained still as water. 

Jay wound a kitchen timer all the way to the end and slammed it down onto the floor next to the table.

"You guys got an hour," Jay barked. "This bitch wanna run with us, she gonna take it and like it."

Nathan watched frozen as if his legs had melted right into the couch cushion. They pushed up her skirt and yanked off her underwear. One of them slapped her hard in that place between her legs, another slapped her ass. It was Sparks who shoved her own cunt into the girl's face, grabbing her by her hair and then roughly pinching her nose shut to force her to open her mouth, gasping for air. 

It was Mick who stuck his dick into her first, the same time Cutter was slapping at her tits. 

"Bitch ain't a virgin no more," he jeered. Nathan just watched, perfectly still on the surface, as if this wasn't all going on in front of him, just a foot away.

The guys took turns between her legs and they left Nathan alone, but once Sparks pulled away from the girl's mouth, leaving her heaving noisily on the table and making kind of a weird sobbing sound that Nathan couldn't really stomach with her face just next to his knee, Jay finally turned it onto him.

"Hey River, plug up that hole an' shut her up," Jay told him. 

"Yeah, grow some balls, kid," Pi encouraged, panting as he slammed into the girl on the table.

It struck him how absurd it was, suddenly, that they were all doing this and he was sitting by, frozen. Maybe it wasn't right, but then, maybe a lot of things he did with the gang wasn't right...

Nathan got to his feet, moving somewhat robotically, and fingers, suddenly clumsy, yanked down the zipper on the front of his jeans. He stood frozen for a second with his dick out, looking down at her face, but Sparks jolted him back to reality.

"This is initiation, kid," she murmured into his ear, tucking his stringy hair behind it. "Don't gotta be gentle on her. We weren't gentle on you, yeah?"

And then Sparks grabbed the girl by her hair, and Nathan stepped forward and pushed his dick into her mouth. And Nathan was just another one of them, then. One of these assholes roughing up some girl for the sake of letting her do the same later on. And that was fine, because this was Nathan's family. This girl would be part of his family, too.

After all this.

\---

Nathan stomped in through the front door later and slammed it hard enough to shake the walls. His mother appeared almost immediately, already wearing her nightgown.

"Nathan, where the hell have you been?! It's late!"

"Shut _up_!" Nathan exploded at her, and maybe it was unwarranted, but there was nothing he could do about it. Beneath the surface, he was rippling-- he was _boiling_. He shoved past her, but she grabbed him by the arm, looking him over, inspecting him, and he knew exactly what she was looking for, but there was no sign of a fight on him today.

"What were you doing all evening?" Rose asked sharply, yanking on his arm, but Nathan just wrenched it away far too forcefully, and he went straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His mother pounded on it for a while, but Nathan stripped down right away and got under the hot spray of the shower, letting it both cleanse him and comfort him. 

He stood there immobile until the water started to get cold, just letting it flush over him. And then he stood there a little longer, until he was submerged in water as cold as ice. When he got out, he threw his towel over the floor tile and just laid down atop it, the heater vent at the base of the wall drying off pieces of his chilled skin. A while later there was some more banging on the door, and his mother was out there saying things, but Nathan ignored her and just laid there until he was dry and the towel beneath him was soaking wet instead. 

Feeling a little more human when he finally got up, he left the bathroom in just a towel, somehow unable to force himself back into the same clothes he'd been wearing earlier. It was quiet by then and he was hungry, but on his way to the kitchen, he passed his parents' room. He could hear his mother through the cracked door, crying. 

Couldn't deal with that, especially if Dad was away on duty and couldn't comfort her. Nathan couldn't either. So he turned on his heel and went straight to his room, and he collapsed on his bed, too angry and frustrated to relax. 

Hours later when he finally slept, he was consumed by his nightmares.

\---

The new girl's name was Angie. They were already calling her Biter, though; apparently just a couple days after her initiation, she had bitten a chunk out of some guy's face in a fight. Nathan hadn't been around to see it. He had a hard time being around Angie in general.

But it was a gang, and gang meant family, so aversion couldn't last long. Nathan realised that she was a much different person with her clothes on- she was tough and sassy and it was a lot easier to just think of her as Biter, not as Angie-- not the girl he had helped do all those _things_ to.

No matter what name he thought of her as, it was a long time before Nathan wasn't too ashamed to talk to her. It wasn't until she gave him a good punch, and Nathan realised that no matter what he'd done to her, she was already stronger than him.


End file.
